


I missed you

by ValkyrieShepard



Series: Let's get out of here you bastard [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Picnic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their busy lives had kept them apart for too long, and so Percy decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> This would be set a long time after the Briarwoods are (hopefully) dealt with. Lets hope canon gets them there in one piece.

Perfecting Diplomacy was a difficult job, it meant spending countless hours in his workshop, and travelling far and wide to find required materials. But he was obsessed with it, not because he strictly needed it, but because he needed it to work _perfectly_. And before Percy knew it, he hadn't properly seen his boyfriend in weeks.

Vax had been on his own errands here and there, which happened to take place whenever Percy had some free time, meaning that they always missed each other. The only part of his boyfriend he had seen was his dark silhouette in their bed - Percy's bed, that he now called theirs - when he snuck into it in the dead of night, both too tired to do more than give each other a peck on the lips.

After this had gone on for a few more weeks, Percy decided that he'd had enough. The problem was just that it was difficult to reach Vax when they hardly saw each other. But a small smile spread on his face when an idea popped into his mind. It would take some preparation, and it would be ridiculously romantic but... it would be perfect. And if he wasn't allowed to be ridiculously romantic with his boyfriend, then when could he be? Besides, all he ever wanted to do was pamper Vax, to give him whatever he desired, to show him how much he loved him. This, he supposed, would do the trick. He only hoped everything would go according to plan.

It took him a few more days to prepare everything, smiling at the curve of Vax's body under the sheets every night, looking forward to finally properly hold and kiss him again. Of course he wouldn't just make it simple, he had an entire day planned for Vax, starting with a note next to his pillow.

_Follow me_. The first one read, leading to another in his room, on a neat pile of Vax's clothes, asking him to get dressed. Percy wasn't the sneakiest person, but he did manage to keep his distance, to catch a glimpse of Vax running through Grayskull Keep with a huge smile on his face, following the notes he had left everywhere. He hadn't signed them, but it was obvious who they were from, the biggest hint his flowing script, that Vax had complained was too complicated to read, but he didn't seem to have any problems with it now.

The first trail of notes led to the roof of the Keep, where Percy had prepared an elaborate breakfast, although one he would not join. Not yet, there were still things to prepare. But he had made sure it contained all of the food Vax loved, everything sweet, to satisfy his sweet tooth. As he left the Keep Percy could see the small figure that was Vax on top of the roof, leaning back on his hands and enjoying the sun on his face.

Percy did check in on his boyfriend's progress over the course of the day, while preparing for the grand finale, or what he hoped to be one. Thankfully Vax didn't seem to think of following notes all day as boring. Whenever Percy saw him, there was a huge smile on his face, only getting bigger when he arrived at the different stops. Accepting the bouquet of flowers, closing his eyes as he pressed his nose into it, or finding the box of chocolates Percy had hidden under a bench in Emon's park, sitting there to snack on them with a dreamy look on him. He actually let out a little squeal when he found the loose cobblestone in a back alley, hiding a new belt that was enchanted to turn into a snake, since Vax had lost his. He had been incredibly lucky to find one on such short notice, and while he had spent a ton of coin on it, it was all worth it to see Vax actually hugging it before he put it on.

Finally, all Percy could do was wait in the spot he had been leading Vax to all day. He'd found himself blushing a little as he prepared the picnic spot, looking out over the endless fields of cows and crops, just at the edge of the forest outside of Emon. This was the spot they'd first made love in, when he'd still been troubled by the Briarwoods, the fear of losing Vax still so fresh in his mind. It was in the past now, but the feeling still stayed with him, it always would. Nevertheless he wouldn't let this spot be tainted by the memory, this spot would always be important to him, it would always make him happy.

He had placed candles all around the large blanket on the ground, had crafted little jars with candles in them that he could put in the trees beside it, had even managed to find an enchanted little box that could play music. This evening was just for them, he hadn't wanted to hire a bard that would watch them as they spent time together. And if Percy was honest with himself, he was hoping for this evening to end the way it had the first time they'd been in that spot.

Of course that wasn't the most important thing to him, what he really wanted was to spend this evening with Vax and pamper him, once more with his favourite food, a sweet, red wine, and another surprise.

He stood when he finally saw Vax walk up the hill, preparing two glasses of wine and waiting for him to arrive. He was holding all of the notes Percy had spread over the Keep and the city, as well as the bouquet of flowers, the half empty box of chocolates and the new cloak he had picked up from the tailor on Percy's request.

"What is all this?", Vax asked when he finally reached the blanket. He stooped to gently put everything down he was holding, and Percy thought it was endearing that Vax had kept all those notes. He certainly hadn't thought he would.

"For you", he said, holding out the glass of wine, Vax taking it and stepping closer. "I missed you."

"Then why not spend the day with me?"

"I had to prepare this... and I wanted to pamper you." He blushed slightly at the confession.

"I really, really like the way you think", Vax said, standing on tiptoe, pressing against him and finally, finally leaning in for a kiss.

Percy hadn't realized just how much he had missed this, to feel Vax's warmth against him, to feel his lips on his own, to taste him. They had to abruptly pull away however, when Percy realized they were about to spill the wine, both laughing as they did. Percy motioned for them to sit, and Vax followed suit.

"How have we managed to miss each other for weeks?", Vax asked, sighing. "I'm glad you did this."

"So am I." He held out his cup, and they clinked them together before taking a sip. "Here."

He took the last little package that he had prepared, and Vax put aside his glass to accept it.

"This... it's too much, Percy. You did all this already..."

"Nonsense, I insist."

"Well, okay." Vax shrugged, and then beamed at him, ripping off the paper to reveal a small wooden box. Percy's heart skipped a beat as he opened it and that smile fell, not sure if it was too much, or if Vax would even like it, but after a moment he spoke. "This... this is lovely, Percy. Thank you."

He took out the bracelet that was an intricate work of silver and leather, woven together to be sturdy and beautiful. Delicate silver sigils were woven into it, charms of luck and good fortune, as well as three cornered knots, that represented love, or so he had been told. Percy blushed as Vax held out his arm for him to put it around his delicate wrist, his fingers brushing over the smooth skin there.

"Oh I'm so glad we're finally engaged!", Vax said, wrapping his arms around him in a stormy hug.

"Wh- wait, what?" Percy could have sworn his heart had stopped beating as he just stared ahead, before finally concentrating on his boyfriend again when he pulled away. His brain seemed to have stopped functioning.

"This is an engagement bracelet... You... knew that, right?"

Time seemed to stretch on forever, hours seemed to passed when it was most likely just seconds, as Percy stared at Vax, not able to form any words at all. Until finally... Vax started to laugh. He doubled over, holding his stomach as his laughter shook his entire body, rocking back and forth and there were even tears streaming down his face.

"You should have seen the look on your face!", he said, hiccuping in between laughing fits.

"Vax... what?"

"Joke... I'm joking...", he brought out, finally starting to calm himself a little.

"Oh Vax you-", Percy stopped himself mid-sentence, because it suddenly occurred to him, that being engaged to Vax wasn't such a bad thought.

To spend the rest of his life with him, to wake up next to him every day, to go through whatever life threw at them together... it's what they'd been doing already, and he never wanted it to change.

Vax's laughter had faded now, as had his smile, and Percy realized he must have looked so serious for the duration of his thought. So he gently took his hand, and pressed a small kiss to it.

"Percy, it was just a joke..."

"Marry me", he blurted out, immediately feeling himself going crimson. That's not exactly how he had wanted to get it out, but Vax still made him so flustered sometimes, so nervous, simply because he was so damn in love with him.

"What?" Now it was Vax's turn to stare at him, and again the seconds ticked by, until Percy kissed the corner of his mouth to get him back to the here and now.

"I know it was a joke", Percy started. "But... I love you, Vax, I want to be with you and I-"

"Okay." Slowly but surely a smile started to spread on the half elf's face, his look of shock turning into one of happiness.

"Really?" Percy shuffled where he was sitting, straightening up, not quite believing it would happen just like this.

"Yes. I'll marry you!" Vax said it as if he couldn't quite believe these words were coming out of his mouth, and Percy understood the feeling too well.

Suddenly Vax was hugging him again, so enthusiastically that Percy fell backwards onto his back, getting the wind knocked out of him. But he didn't care, brushed Vax's apology aside and just pulled him into a kiss. Engaged. They were engaged now! He spread his legs so Vax could settle between them comfortably, pressed flush against his chest as they deepened the kiss. As romantic as the evening had started out, once they started kissing like this, it turned hungrier, no surprise after the weeks of not even touching each other.

Percy slipped his hands under Vax's new cloak, let them run over his lovely back, and down to that round ass he loved so much, delighting in the little squeal that came out of his boyfriend's mouth when he squeezed it. He kept doing that, felt Vax press into the touch, his eyes closed and moaning against his lips, until he heard a deep voice from just behind him.

"Ugh, yuck, get a room."

He had to blink a few times to really see who was standing, no, towering above them, blocking out the setting sun. Grog had somehow found them, one hand in front of his eyes.

Both of them scrambled to sit up, Vax casually pulling his cloak over his crotch, and at this moment Percy wished he had one of those as well. He hadn't really needed much to get hard.

"What on earth are you doing here, Grog?", he asked, hoping his friend wouldn't notice anything.

"Vex sent me to er... tell you... hang on." The Goliath reached into the folds of his armour, of which there wasn't much, and Percy didn't quite want to know where exactly he pulled out the small note from. "You er... Re.. Remem...ber to-"

Vax snatched the note out of his hands, holding it far away from him, presumably not to get Grog cooties on himself, squinting to read it.

"Remember to use protection", he read out loud. "Oh I am going to kill her!"

Percy had to giggle at that note though, Vex could be just as big of a prankster as her brother, if she decided to be one. His giggling stopped however, when Grog didn't move. At all.

"Thank you for the message, Grog, if you don't mind...."

"That food looks amazing!" And promptly their friend sat down on the blanket with them, starting to stuff his face with all the lovely food Percy had prepared for his boyfriend. Both looked at each other, grinning, but in the end... they didn't care.

Inching closer to each other, holding hands, they joined Grog in their little feast. Percy didn't care anymore that they had been interrupted, he was still with Vax, he was joined by a good friend, he'd fuck his boyfriend's brains out once they got back to the Keep. They had time. For once, they had all the time in the world. And one day in the future, they'd get married.

He really had nothing to complain about.

 


End file.
